Conflict
by Wintersoilder
Summary: This is a story about Kurt and Blaine along with some other colorful characters (some of them from my life). Kurt is a vampire and his clan doesn't approve of Blaine who is a witch. I also threw in some creatures of my own creation. The story is better than u make it sound.
1. Chapter 1

Conflict

Blaine waited for a while in the alley behind the abandoned warehouse.

_What am I doing here, one more minute then I'll leave _Blaine thought to himself. Fifteen minutes later a figure emerges from the shadows, before the silhouette could mutter a word Blaine had closed the space between them and pressed the shadows and his lips together. He could feel the other person try to speak but where the words would be Blaine's tongue was. The other body pushed Blaine away, now that they were closer Blaine could see His features, the pale skin, bright blue eyes, and dashing smile he was beautiful and he was Blaine's. As Blaine ran his fingers through the boy's styled chestnut hair he heard a soft voice emit from his lips "Blaine we need to stop greeting each other like this" he said.

"Well we don't have enough time to do pleasurable things and proper greetings if we are also going to catch up on each other's lives, we aren't exactly swimming in time. Speaking of what took you so long " Blaine smirked.

"Blaine you know my kind doesn't approve of what you are, and we both know we shouldn't be here" the boy said with regret.

"That still doesn't answer my question Kurt" Blaine said with a bit of worry in his voice. *Was Kurt having second thoughts about them, about Blaine*

"Quinn started to ask questions about where I go every night, so she tried to follow me, that's why it took me so long" Kurt said reassuringly as he held Blaine's gaze " I just don't want to ruin what we have" Kurt added with tears in his eyes.

Blaine held Kurt in his arms as the boy cried into his shoulder. Blaine took Kurt by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"That would never happen, no matter how much your friends and family hate my kind they can't keep us apart, no matter what they do I will always be right by your side." Blaine spoke these words with a determination that Kurt has never seen before, a small smile danced on his lips lighting up his face, Blaine couldn't help himself he pressed a light kiss onto Kurt's lips, then pulled back much to Kurt's disappointment.

Kurt couldn't help it he grabbed Blaine's black curls pulling him closer, so close that there wasn't enough space for air to pass between them. Kurt could see the excitement in Blaine's hazel eyes as Kurt's lips brushed past Blaine's ear. Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw all the way to his chin, he then parted Blaine's lips with his tongue. Kurt could feel Blaine shudder in joy at Kurt's touch. Before Blaine could retaliate with his tongue he shoved Kurt away, he turned around to see Quinn walk up the alley.

" This is where you've been going, to meet a witch" Quinn glared at Kurt. "Sebastian has been waiting for centuries to be with you, and this is how repay that loyalty, what the hell is wrong with you"

" I've waited centuries to find someone who appreciates me for who I am, not someone who is settling for me because I'm the only other gay vamp that he knows of" Kurt snarled "and now that I've found that I'm not giving it up"

Quinn walks right past Kurt and glares at Blaine. In the blink of an eye he's pressed up against the wall and Quinn's fangs have left their hiding place and are hovering over Blaine's neck, Kurt can't do anything but stand there if he makes one move he is sentencing Blaine to death. Then a bright light fills the alley, the sun has risen into the sky. Kurt could feel his skin burning as the rays reached his skin, he feels Blaine's warm hand pull him into the warehouse away from the sun. Quinn was long gone, and Kurt and Blaine were alone again.

Kurt watches Blaine as he spreads his black trench coat across two wooden crates, Blaine offers his hand and Kurt is escorted to the makeshift bed. Kurt lies down happily next to Blaine, using his arm as a pillow the last thing Kurt remembers before falling asleep is Blaine's arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt awoke feeling cold and alone, he sat up on the boxes, and looked around an orange light was coming through the warehouse windows. It was getting dark. Where was Blaine, as Kurt stood to begin his search he heard a faint tapping noise outside. He poked his head outside and much to his relief it was only Blaine on his phone.

"Who are you texting" Kurt inquired, now that the buildings were blocking out the remaining sunlight he could go rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

" I'm asking a friend to come get us" Blaine answered, Blaine could sense Kurt's uneasiness "don't worry she knows you're a vamp and she's more than fine with it, she's been begging to meet you before you were my boyfriend" Kurt looked up at this and smiled he was Blaine's boyfriend and nobody could take that away.

They heard toenails clicking on the pavement coming towards them. Blaine smiled and looked at the creature before them. Kurt saw what he believed to be a werewolf, the creature had a human face covered in grey fur, wolf ears on top of the shaggy brown pixie cut, clawed hands, a tail, and was covered with short gray fur. He looked at Blaine in disbelief, a werewolf he had called a werewolf for help. Then before his eyes the wolf features disappeared and revealed a teenage girl their age wearing black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt accessorized with a dark blue bow tie.

"Wow Blaine how'd you get him to agree to go out with you" the girl said mockingly. And before Kurt knew it they were hugging.

"Ruby texted me your location because I could get here faster" the girl explained "she said an angry vampire is after you two?" She looked Kurt up and down and saw the look of confusion.

"My name is Audrey and I'm not a werewolf so you can wipe that look off your face" Audrey said as she looked over Kurt's shoulder and smiled. Kurt turned around and saw a gorgeous red head walk up to Audrey and give her a small kiss. Kurt now understood the bow tie, Kurt watched as the redhead walked up to Blaine and hugged him, he assumed that this was Ruby. Kurt jumps as he feels a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Audrey standing next to him giving him a weak smile. Kurt knew she felt sorry for him, he just didn't know why.

"You said you weren't a werewolf so what are you?" Kurt asked as he looked her up and down trying to find some clue as to what she is.

"I'm a metamorpher, i know you've heard of us but I doubt you've met one before" she said knowing that this explained every thing, but Kurt had so many questions like how did Blaine meet one, what is the extent of her powers, and would she let Kurt borrow her bow tie.

"You do realize we can read minds" Audrey smirked " I met Blaine when I started seeing Ruby, I have all of the strengths of the creatures I morph into but also their weaknesses, and this is not the only bow tie I'll let you borrow" as she finished talking she opened up the leather satchel at her side, she pulled out a black bow tie and tied it around his neck in a blink of an eye. She stepped back and saw that it matched his black skinny jeans and red button up shirt perfectly. Blaine and Ruby smiled as Audrey made Kurt feel welcome and excepted.

"Thank you for bringing Audrey she knows how to bond with someone in seconds, and I think we should be going" Blaine thanked Ruby then walked up to Audrey and Kurt.

"We need to get going before Quinn comes back, Audrey you take Kurt to The Hollow, Ruby and I are going to meet you there." Blaine explained as he put in a biker helmet then walked around the corner. Kurt looked over and saw Audrey covered in auburn and black feathers with wings with a wingspan double her height coming out of her back. Kurt watched as she put her tie and shirt in her satchel, he appreciated how her lilac tank top contrasted with her skinny jeans. Much to his surprise Audrey wrapped her arms around his waist and as she lifted them up into the air Kurt wrapped his arms around her neck. Peregrine Falcons may be fast but they aren't known for their strength, and Audrey doesn't look that strong so he'll give her as much help he can without choking her.

"I won't drop you I promise, Blaine would kill me if I did anyway." she joked. Kurt looked down and saw the forest that his mom used to take him when he was little. Then he saw lights in the trees and a small village surrounded by large hills and trees.

"Welcome to The Hollow now I would give you a tour but the witches don't like vampires very much" Kurt could feel her breath on the back of his neck and couldn't help thinking of Blaine and wondering if he's okay.

"He'll be fine" Audrey said reassuringly.

"Please stop reading my mind it's invasive." Kurt pleaded

" I didn't, I could just tell the way your heart started to beat faster and I was thinking the same thing" Audrey said with a bit of worry. Kurt gripped her tighter in a hug when he truly realized how amazing she is, he could feel the air rushing through his hair and he could see the stars in the sky with the moon rising from the horizon. Then he was vertical again and could feel the ground under his feet. He stepped away from Audrey and saw the features disappear into her flesh and couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Hey Kurt she's my girlfriend not yours, so please stop undressing her with your eyes." Ruby's voice emerged from the crickets, Kurt blushed and saw the joy in Audrey's

eyes at the sound of her voice, she walked up to Ruby and hugged her tight, a silent promise to always protect her and to never leave her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he saw the moon's reflection in Kurt's eyes, Blaine still couldn't find words to describe his beauty after three months of dating. Kurt closes the distance between them in a heartbeat and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. Blaine has to get Kurt away from the village, he looked around the field to make sure no one is hiding in the shadows. He turned to see Audrey running to the edge of the field to look inside a log, she pulled another leather satchel out of the decaying wood. She ran back over to the group and handed the satchel to Kurt.

"For you, it's an over night bag for when you stay with Blaine you can keep the bag by the way, as you probably have noticed I have another one " Audrey explained as she handed the bag to Kurt.

"About that, Kurt can't stay with me" Blaine said avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Why the hell not" Kurt yelled at Blaine.

"Rachel Berry" Blaine said with no emotion.

Kurt had heard enough of Blaine's roommate to know that she's no one to mess with. Rachel Berry could be persuaded but it was almost dawn and they didn't have enough time.

"He can always stay with me" Audrey said trying to break the awkward silence "as long as he doesn't complain about the mess". Kurt could tell she directed this last comment towards Kurt.

I'll take you up on that offer but I only have one request" Kurt took a long breath because this next part he would need to say with speed "I don't know how far you and Ruby are in your relationship and-"

"Wow wow wow wow... wow" Ruby said this with great speed because she didn't want to hear the rest of Kurt's statement "First of all that is none of your business and no, and I can't stay with her I have to live in The Hollow until my training is over".

Audrey watched with great interest as Kurt squirmed in front of the red head who was blushing furiously.

"Now this is what I would call a Kodak moment, but right now we have to get Kurt out of the sun and away from the witches" Audrey grinned she was enjoying this way to much but she didn't care.


End file.
